


Miss Me?

by darlingcarmilla



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, NYE - Freeform, it's on like, just amanda and farah being cute n gay!!, like it's just another cheesy thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingcarmilla/pseuds/darlingcarmilla
Summary: Farah and Amanda meet up at a New Years Eve party after some time apart...





	Miss Me?

"Amanda!" Dirk called from the wall her was leaning against with Farah and Todd, "Farah's been talking about you!"  
"What?" Amanda asked hazily as Farah elbowed Dirk.  
"No, no, I... haven't, I have not been-"   
"Yes you have." Dirk replied, then clarifying to Amanda, "All good things though, she misses you, I'm sure you-"  
"People don't always want you to get involved..." Todd said, pulling on Dirk's arm.  
Dirk laughed, "I'm not getting involved, I'm just being truthful or if I am getting involved it's only in the most truthful way. Isn't that important... you know, honesty and all that?"  
"Oh so now you're all about honesty?" Todd rolled his eyes and dragged Dirk with him, calling "Good luck Farah."

"Good luck?" Amanda asked, walking closer to Farah and leaning against the wall with her.  
"Yes, no, I mean..."  
"You mean you find me intimidating? Or you miss me? Or...?" Amanda seemed a bit confused.   
"I don't... I didn't... I mean, it's not what they-"  
"I missed you, for the record." Amanda cut her off.  
Farah tried to suppress a smile, she wondered if Amanda could see it on the poorly lit balcony where they were having their New Years Eve celebration. She honestly had no idea whose house it was or how they'd aquired it... Dirk seemed to have been the party planner, so she hardly knew if they had permission. She bit her lip, she hoped she wouldn't have to keep an eye on him, but she was armed, just in case, y'know... 

"You okay?" Amanda asked, noticing her expression.  
"Oh, yeah... no... yeah... I just-just... was thinking, y'know the party... and the... y'know... Dirk planned it, so I'm just wondering about the stability..."  
Amanda snickered, "God, it's so weird being back here, I mean... like with normal people."  
"Normal? I'm... normal?" Farah asked, Amanda couldn't tell if she was offended or pleased.  
"I mean... I don't know about normal like normal-normal... but compared to the Rowdy 3..."  
"Oh, right. Chaos... like, I mean... I guess you're more aquainted with the, um, unstability of... things, or I mean, not that the entirety of our cases haven't been shrouded in chaotic elements, and certainly the legality and moral ambiguity can be-"  
"Yeah, no, I know it's cool. I just meant like, you shower regularly and shit. Unlike me." Amanda ended on a laugh.

"Oh, well..." Farah felt a bit awkward suddenly, how did one interact with people without Dirk around yelling and creating chaos haphazardly. She wondered if the Rowdy 3 might burst in and rescue her from her own awkwardness. God, she hated this, why was she always like this with girls? Goddamn it. "I mean... you smell... really good."   
Really? That was all she could come up with? Pathetic, pathetic Farah Black, complete failure. Completely useless lesbian. God. Even Dirk and Todd were less pathetic, and they took so long to get together it was ridiculous.

Amanda giggled, "Oh thanks, I mean I did shower, just especially for this event," she winked at Farah, "Very dignified y'know?"   
Amanda was the opposite of dignified, she wore her worn out, dirty leather jacket that was getting holes and a bit tattered and the rest of her clothes were only a little less worn. Her hair wasn't matted but it seemed a bit messy and potentially knotty and she had applied fresh eyeliner over leftover smudged eyeliner. It was so... sloppy... and yet, Farah found it incredibly attractive.   
"Oh, yes, very dignified... very very..." She trailed off, "I mean... how have you... how has it been? I haven't even asked how you-"

Amanda tooked a deep breath and released it, "Oh y'know, like, crazy... like, fucking, crazy but really cool, y'know? I mean, we've run into trouble a few times. More than a few... but y'know... it lead us here and the cops haven't found us yet so I guess you could say successful? In a way... how about you?"  
"Oh, um," Farah stopped to think, what had she even being doing? "I mean I've been keeping Todd and Dirk out of danger... well, more like rescuing them from it, or in it... I suppose I end up getting caught in some, interesting... situations... I mean the instance with the moon being, um... it's hard to explain, but certainly informative. I mean as informative as these things ever are but... I mean yes, I've been... I've been okay I think... certainly putting my training to use..." She took a sharp breath of air, relieved after speaking so quickly for so long. 

"Oh good, wouldn't want that fancy training to go to waste, huh?"  
Farah looked down at her shoes, "I mean... I still..." She let out a small sigh.  
"Oh, sorry I didn't mean like... whatever you're doing it's good right? As long as you're happy?"  
"Yes... yes as long as I'm happy." Farah repeated, looking up at the sky, she could see a few fireworks going off in the distance... even over the music (which thankfully wasn't too loud where she was standing, a bit away from the main party), and the people talking and yelling... She thought she could hear Dirk yelling, and maybe even Todd shushing him, but she wasn't quite sure... She could still hear the fireworks, or maybe just feel the vibrations. They was something calming about them...  
"Aren't you?" Amanda asked, following Farah's gaze and looking at the sky as well, "Do you like them? The fireworks?"

"Yes... yes I used to..." Farah said absentmindedly, "My brother and I would set them off sometimes, like... for special occassions and we would set up these pretend games, and the fireworks would be like the explosions and our dad would play with us and- I mean it's stupid, it's not even close to mirroring reality or even preparing for it, I don't know why my dad even... I mean, it's stupid... it's..."  
"No it's not, it's cute." Amanda replied, turning to look at Farah, she could see the lights reflecting on Farah's face, in her eyes and on her skin... and her mouth curved upward softly...   
"Thanks." Farah murmured.

They both stood together for a while in silence... well their silence, there was the distant noise of people chatting and yelling, the music... the fireworks... even shouts from other people in the neighbourhood. Farah looking at the fireworks and Amanda looking at Farah.  
Then Amanda spoke again, "Did you... miss me though?"  
"What? I..." Farah kept her eyes on the fireworks determinedly.  
"I mean, Dirk said before that you missed me. Like, I know he can be an idiot sometimes but like... Did you?"  
Farah bit her lip, "Yes... I mean... it's been a while, and I know that, of course you aren't integral to my performance as... whatever Dirk considers me... or, I know that it hasn't exactly been... specific, and while I find your presence... nice... I don't mean to imply anything more than... should be implied. I mean that in a completely normal sense of course, in the way that one would-"

"So.... yes?"   
"Yes."   
"So... Miss Vagueness... did you mean like having another girl on the team, or like, something... like sick of being the third wheel or maybe even like... I don't know... if it's stupid but, did you, maybe... like me? Like... like-me like-me?"  
"Like-you like-you?" Farah turned to face Amanda now.  
"You mean you do? Or you're just repeating?"  
Farah bit her lip, and Amanda lifted her arm to gently touch Farah's shoulder, like... a comforting thing, she told herself. Farah gave no indication that she enjoyed it... or even felt it. Maybe she was just being polite? It was so hard to tell... God, what if she was being annoying... she lowered her arm. "I mean, sorry if this is like, totally off base and shit, I didn't mean like..."

Farah took a breath for a moment, Amanda was being so patient with her and she could feel herself getting incredibly flustered. She tried to steady her nerves. She could do this. She was Farah fucking Black. She could...  
Suddenly the chatter and shouting calmed and people had started chanting "Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One..." and suddenly Farah found herself being brave and making a decision. Before she knew what she was doing she'd cupped Amanda's cheek pulled her in for a New Year's Kiss, a good one, she thought... hoped. She had no idea what Amanda was thinking... well maybe some idea because she did seem to be kissing back...

"So... like-like?" Amanda asked a little breathlessly.  
Farah grinned, "Yes... yeah... yep, I'm... I mean I'm..."  
Amanda laughed, "So gay?"  
Farah elbowed her softly, "Shut- shut up!"  
"Make me."   
They both leaned in again and smiled into the kiss, so, all in all... a pretty good start to the year.


End file.
